


Kipas Rusak

by KhiKhi_Kiara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU/Semi-canon, Drabble, F/M, Female!Frisk, Flash-fiction by a prompt, Gen, Humor, Older!Frisk, Slice of life (?), slight sans/frisk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhiKhi_Kiara/pseuds/KhiKhi_Kiara
Summary: Di cuaca sepanas ini--terutama bagi monster dari kota bersalju, rusaknya kipas angin sama dengan neraka.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Video game "Undertale" beserta karakter-karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Toby Fox dkk., Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari karya fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Ditulis sebagai entri pada forum Infantrum ; "Drabble Berantai Keroyokan".  
> Prompt : Kipas Angin (dari reycchi)
> 
> Drabble spontan, iseng nan garing. You had been warned. :''D

"SANS! BAGAIMANA INI?" gema teriakan si tengkorak jangkung membahana di seisi ruang tamu. Padahal si empunya nama, tengkorak pemalas berjaket biru, berada tepat satu meter dari belakangnya. Tidur santai di atas sofa empuk, dengan satu lengan menggantung ke lantai.  
  
"Heh?" Sans yang lubang matanya baru tertutup separuhnya terpaksa menepis rasa kantuknya karena panggilan sang adik. "Ada apa lagi, Pap?"  
  
"KIPAS ANGINNYA RUSAK LAGI! LIHAT! BALING-BALINGNYA TIDAK MAU BERGERAK SEDIKITPUN!"   
  
"Hoh. Coba putar saja baling-balingnya. Nanti juga jalan lagi," Sans menguap.  
  
"KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MEMBANTU, SANS!" Papyrus terus menggerutu, "ALAT INI PENTING UNTUK CUACA PANAS SEPERTI SEKARANG, KAU TAHU!? CEPAT BANTU AKU MEMPERBAIKINYA!"  
  
"Ya, ya, sebentar..." mau tidak mau Sans harus bangkit dari sofa singgasananya. Dia juga tidak mau, melihat saudara satu-satunya itu mengeluh kepanasan. Cuaca di dunia luar memang sangat berbeda dengan kelembaban udara di Dunia Bawah Tanah. Khususnya tempat tinggal mereka dulu, Kota Snowdin yang selalu penuh salju. Di permukaan bumi tempat manusia bermukim, cuaca kerap tak menentu. Kadang dingin, kadang panas. Walaupun tidak sepanas Hotlands, tetap saja mereka harus berusaha beradaptasi.  
  
Sans mengambil botol oli kecil dan melumurkannya pada satu bagian mesin kipas angin. Merepotkan, memang. Mereka seharusnya membeli AC. Sayang seribu sayang, isi dompet tidak mencukupi. Bahkan Frisk, sahabat manusia mereka, sekaligus duta bagi bangsa monster, rela bekerja sambilan di bar Grillby's demi menutupi hutang Sans yang menumpuk.  
  
Sans menekan tombol "On". Baling-baling kipas berputar seperti biasa. Papyrus girang.  
  
Lima detik kemudian, salah satu dari ketiga baling kipas patah. Papyrus berteriak lagi. Sans menghela napas lelah. Kini waktunya untuk mencari sebotol lem.  
  
Di laci tidak ada. Di kolong sofa tidak ada. Di balik karpet tidak ada. Di tempat sampah tidak ada. Di lemari (yang biasanya berisi tulang-tulang dan seekor anjing pengganggu) pun tidak ada. Sans menggaruk-garuk batok kepalanya.  
  
Pintu rumah terbuka. Seorang gadis manusia berambut lurus sebahu dan berponi rapi masuk, masih mengenakan seragam pelayan. Seperti biasa, dia berniat menikmati waktu istirahat siang di rumah tengkorak bersaudara.  
  
Akhirnya ada orang yang bisa ditanyai.   
  
"Lem?" Frisk ikut bingung, "Rasanya baru kemarin kau habiskan, Sans. Kau merekatkan kasur sobekmu ke ranjang kayu dengan semua isi botol itu. Dasar."  
  
"Ah. Aku lupa," Sans hanya nyengir, sementara Papyrus tak habis kesal dengan tingkah sembrono kakaknya.   
  
Terlanjur kepanasan, Sans meraih selembar kipas lebar dari bawah sofa, mengipasi diri sendiri. "Hmm, baiklah. Kau tenang saja Papyrus. Akan kucarikan alat lain."  
  
Beberapa saat Sans menatap Frisk, lalu dengan 'iseng'nya berceletuk, "Hei. Mau kukipasi? Dahi dan lehermu basah semua oleh keringat, tuh."  
  
Frisk membalas dengan sorot sinis pada mata sipit dan bibir tipis yang sedikit dimajukan, juga pipi yang tanpa disadarinya bersemu merah. Sans terkekeh.  
  
"Ada waktu kosong malam ini, Frisk?"  
  
"Mau kencan? Boleh saja, selama kau tidak menambah daftar hutangmu."  
  
\----  
  
Sans selesai memperbaiki kipas angin. Benda itu pun berfungsi lagi seperti sedia kala--dengan tambahan satu sarung tangan merah di antara dua baling kipas.  
  
Sepertinya seseorang harus mencuci sarung tangan kesayangannya yang kotor oleh debu.  
  
"SAAAANNSSS!"

\--------

(End)

**Author's Note:**

> Halo. Saya Khi-Khi Kiara, cuma mampir buat post flash fanfict iseng ini aja hahaha-- :'')))
> 
> Mohon maaf atas segala kegajean yang saya buat. /bows


End file.
